


the stars that pour every time you laugh

by awhalenamedblue



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, REPOSTED!!, anyways we need johnyong fluff so i'm bringing this fic back, with additional scene, wow that tags exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhalenamedblue/pseuds/awhalenamedblue
Summary: Taeyong sees green with how Johnny looks at his small circle of friends instead of him.





	the stars that pour every time you laugh

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted this because I didn't really like it so opened the doc again and just fixed whatever i don't like and added more scenes! The timeline changed to after they got back from their US tour! not beta-ed!!!

“Goodnight to you too, Mickey.”

To say that Taeyong was jealous is a complete understatement. In fact, he was seeing green at how Johnny was talking to the stuffed toy in the most affectionate tone possible, it wasn’t even a living being! Taeyong was leaning against the door of their shared room as he watched the interaction between Johnny and the plushies, the latter remaining oblivious to the audience sending daggers in his direction. Johnny looked exceptionally happy despite having just arrived home after a grueling twelve hours being on the plane and Taeyong knew very well that nothing was more pleasing than the comfort of their own home.

It was ridiculous with how much Taeyong was drinking vinegar when the sight before him was a usual occurrence. It was a cute habit of Johnny to talk to his stuffed toys as if they understand him and instead of finding it weird, Taeyong found it very endearing. How could he not? When Johnny was a whole 6 feet tall and his body was built enough for people to find him intimidating was actually a collector of a small newfound family in the space of his small bed, Johnny cuddled them every night too!

It wasn’t a secret that Johnny loved to collect stuffed toys, all the members and even the fans know about his little circle of friends. They had been roommates for the longest time and Taeyong had seen how the number of stuffed toys grown over time, from what it seemed to be only Blue and Chubs when they moved it had grown to the point Johnny barely had enough space for himself in the bed, even some of them actually ended up in Taeyong’s own bed. (“They like you better!” Johnny would said).

Only that right now, Taeyong bitterly drank the vinegar down his throat and let it bubble in the pit of his stomach as he watched Johnny looked at the toy with such a fond look, oh how he couldn’t help but to wish that those pair of eyes looked at him instead.  _ Christ, when did he get so needy for affections? _

“Yong?”

Taeyong snapped out of his own thoughts, straightening up when he looked up to Johnny who was staring at him. Taeyong scratched his nape, grinning sheepishly when he realized that he was so deep in his own thoughts (read: jealousy) that he didn’t realize Johnny had already settled himself in bed, ready to go to sleep. He cleared his throat, “Sorry.”

Taeyong walked over to turn on the bedside lamp before flicking the main light off, slowly climbing up their bunk bed to his own with a small “Goodnight” leaving his lips. 

“Where are you going?” Taeyong stopped at that, awkwardly clutching at the stairs midway when Johnny suddenly spoke up, Taeyong tilted his head questioningly at Johnny. 

“Bed?” He mumbled softly, his grip tightening on the bars as his arms started to ache, it wouldn’t be funny if he fell at times like this.

“Yongie, it’s your turn tonight.”

Taeyong blinked, trying to register what Johnny had just said to him. “My turn?”

Johnny looked at him expectantly and Taeyong gave up on climbing, stepping down instead as he properly looked back at Johnny. Johnny was half-sitting on the bed, the duvet was cast aside in means to invite Taeyong into the empty space of the bed and that was when Taeyong could fully understand what Johnny had meant. 

Oh.  _ Oh. _

Taeyong pointed at himself dumbly, “Me?”

Johnny nodded.

It wouldn’t be the first time Taeyong actually cuddled with Johnny in bed, in fact, it all started when they stepped into the tour bus and touring around the US for their concert. Taeyong was assigned to the bed across Johnny’s own in the bus and it was weird to see how empty it was with only Johnny on the bed, no stuffed toys surrounding the latter. Taeyong had woken up to the constant turning and tossing at Johnny’s direction, only to find Johnny had not slept yet when they all had bid goodnight a few hours back.

Taeyong remembered asking Johnny about why he was up so late when they have a concert in the next day, they needed as much rest as they could. Johnny said he couldn’t sleep with how his arms were so empty and Taeyong, being very sleep-deprived that his brain to mouth filter was off, only said that Johnny could cuddle him instead (he was just trying to get Johnny to rest alright). Taeyong clearly remembered how he just walked into Johnny’s space and climbed on the bed, sharing warmth with each other. No one even commented in the morning, not even Johnny and it suddenly turned into a silent agreement for the whole duration of the tour. 

“Yong, come here.”

Taeyong chewed the inside of his cheeks, flushing red from ears to his neck when Johnny called his name, soft and low, Taeyong noted that was his sleepy voice. Taeyong slowly walked to Johnny’s bed, the older had shifted again to give Taeyong more room as he climbed on the bed, settling himself in the space Johnny provided.

“I thought it’s Bootsy’s turn tonight.” Taeyong turned to his side, looking at Johnny and released a breathe he didn’t know he was holding when Johnny slowly wrapped his arms around him, warmth slowly enveloping his body.

Johnny sent him a sleepy grin, squeezing Taeyong in his arms. “I’m afraid that my schedule is now messed up.” 

“Hm?”

“I hope they don’t mind if I only cuddle you from now on.”

Taeyong mentally thanked how dark the room was despite the bed lamp because he really couldn’t bear the thought of Johnny looking at his flushed face. He ducked his head down instead of answering, letting out a muffled whine as he chose to bury his face on the space under Johnny’s chin. Taeyong could feel Johnny’s laugh vibrated against his skin, nuzzling even closer as Johnny’s finger was drawing circles on Taeyong’s back.

The silence between the two of them were always a comfortable one and sleep was slowly seeping into his system. 

“Goodnight, Johnny.” He bid softly. 

“Goodnight, Yongie.”

Taeyong didn’t know where they stand right now, he liked whatever they have right now even though they might have to talk about it soon. But at the moment, Taeyong just wanted to relish in the warmth Johnny was giving him.

So he fell asleep, hoping to dream about the man who was holding him close and for the morning to come so he could wake up to the sight of Johnny and Taeyong damn wished for this to go on forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> *to drink vinegar: an expression of being jealous


End file.
